The use of snowmobiles involves transporting them between use areas. The trailers used for transport purposes typically involve a trailer bed which is tipped downwardly at the rear end and the snowmobile is either then driven on to the tipped bed or pushed thereon. Either mounting procedure is dangerous as the operator and bystanders may be injured or the equipment may be damaged. These procedures are unsatisfactory for the additional reason that it is usually more than a one man operation.